


Food For Thought

by Eilera



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Agoraphobic Shiro, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But It Works So, Can't Complain, Champion the Therapy Dog, Dorks in Love, Flirting, Fluff, Grocery Delivery Dude Matt, Humor, It's Matt So It's Awkward, M/M, Mutual Pining, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, There Are No Actual Vampires In Here, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilera/pseuds/Eilera
Summary: As they finished up the order and neatly packed away the bags for delivery, Matt scanned the incoming orders for a familiar name.There. Takashi Shirogane. A name straight out of his hentai-loving fantasies.Matt was totally going to get up the nerve to ask him out this time.(In which Matt is a grocery store delivery guy and Shiro is an agoraphobic online teacher. It works.)





	Food For Thought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Giraffvinu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRAFFVINU! <3 <3 <3 I am sorry this is just a short little fic and you deserve so much more but I hope you like it anyway. Here's to many more Shatt days to come. :D
> 
> This idea floated around the Shatt Stronghold on Discord and it kinda stuck with me so here we go. 
> 
> Special thanks to [DeathByStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByStorm/works) for beta'ing as usual.

“I’m in love with a vampire.”

Pidge gave him a disgusted look. “I told you to stop reading Twilight after you’ve had three energy drinks. It turns your brain into mush and you start to actually think that series is good.”

“Excuse me, Twilight is a _classic_ -”

“-piece of trash. You’re absolutely right.”

Matt glared at his sister, severely tempted to throw the jug of milk he was holding at her head. It would serve her right. She was lucky he was a goddamn saint and could restrain himself for the good of the universe.

It wasn’t that he was scared of her.

Not at all.

“Kaaaatie,” Matt whined, draping himself over her back like a heavy blanket. “He’s so cute. And hot. And cute.”

“You said cute twice.”

“That’s how cute he is.”

Pidge sighed, sagging under his weight. So rude. Matt wasn’t _that_ heavy. “Is this the guy you keep insisting on delivering the groceries to? The one that you ran over Lance to get to?”

“I didn’t run him over. I just _lightly grazed_ him.”

Pidge gave him an unimpressed look.

“He was only in the hospital for one night!”

Matt had gotten suspended without pay for a week for that stunt.

It was still worth it.

“Besides, Lance was happy enough getting all the ladies to sign his cast. It’s a win-win for everyone.”

Pidge shrugged Matt off so she could shuffle her cart down the aisle. “If you’re not careful, Allura is going to fire your ass.”

Matt waved her off dismissively, following her down the aisle to grab a carton of cake mix for this order. “I’m just saying, he’s a vampire and I’m gonna get him to bite me so we can live forever as gay vampires. Maybe write a biography together chronicling our gay vampire shenanigans.”

“How do you even know he’s gay?”

Matt paused. “Oh, my sweet, innocent baby sister, he’s _definitely_ gay.”

“You’re supposed to grab five boxes of cake mix.”

Matt glanced at the order sheet. Holy fuck, he wanted to go to this person’s house. Clearly, they had their priorities straight.

“No straight man styles his hair that nicely and has clothes that fit him that perfectly. He is totally gay and my future vampire husband.”

Pidge grabbed a bag of brown sugar. “And why do you think he’s a vampire?”

“The dude never leaves his house!”

“…Matt, you’re delivering his groceries to him. Of course, he’s home whenever you’re there.”

“No, no, no, I could tell! Because Hunk works for Amazon and he said he delivers a bunch of packages to him too. He’s always home. And when he sets his appointments for groceries, he always writes ‘any time’.”

“I think you’re overthinking this.”

“Clearly you’re not thinking about it enough.”

Pidge shook her head. “You’re hopeless. Just don’t scare off our customers with your weird gay vampire fetish.”

Matt pouted petulantly. “Says the girl who doodles robots all over her papers.”

“Still not as weird as you.”

“I’m hearing a lot of chatter and not much working!” Allura’s voice called out from the end of the aisle, hands on her hips. “These orders aren’t going to package themselves!”

“Yes, Allura,” the Holt siblings intoned together, increasing their pace as they moved to catch up.

As they finished up the order and neatly packed away the bags for delivery, Matt scanned the incoming orders for a familiar name.

There. Takashi Shirogane. A name straight out of his hentai-loving fantasies.

Matt was totally going to get up the nerve to ask him out this time.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“I think we’ll leave it here for today. Don’t forget your essays are due next week. Please send me an email if you have any questions about the assignment. Have a great weekend, everyone.”

Shiro watched as his students logged off the virtual classroom one by one. When no one stuck around to ask any questions, he finally closed the program. He stretched his muscles, taking a moment to rub at his head where the headphones forced his glasses to dig into his scalp.

Shiro would forever be grateful for technology. It allowed him to teach his classes from the comfort of his home. This meant he had a steady income and he didn’t have to burden friends with his…issues.

A rumble of self-loathing bubbled underneath his skin. It was always there, just beneath the surface. He’d been dealing with it for years now, ever since he returned from the war a shadow of who he used to be.

His left hand settled on his metal prosthetic, gripping it tightly as phantom pains shot through it. There was nothing he could do about it except wait for it to pass.

Nails scraped against the hardwood floor and Champion, Shiro’s therapy dog, bounded across the room, sensing his owner’s discomfort. Shiro smiled as Champion shoved his body in between his legs, resting his head on Shiro’s knee with a quiet huff.

“I’m fine,” Shiro said, reaching out with his normal hand to run his fingers through the dog’s soft fur. “It’ll pass.”

Champion licked at his metal fingers, tail thumping loudly on the floor as he enjoyed the pets. Shiro scratched behind one ear and tried not to laugh as the dog closed his eyes in pure bliss.

“How about we-” Shiro paused as the doorbell chimed.

Champion’s head shot up excitedly, giving out a muffled ‘woof’ as Shiro stood up.

Shiro’s brain raced as he tried to remember what package he had ordered that was supposed to arrive today. Wait, it was Tuesday! That meant it was time for his usual grocery delivery.

Oh. Groceries meant…

Shiro felt his face flush profusely as he stumbled down the hall towards the front door. Champion padded beside him, tail wagging hard enough to smack Shiro’s thigh.

Shiro had been ordering his groceries online for some time. His mental illness meant he had trouble leaving the house and having his groceries delivered to him meant he didn’t have to rely on Keith to bring him the necessities. Anything that helped him be less of a burden on his friends was okay in Shiro’s book.

The only problem was, the delivery company had hired some new employees a few months ago and one of them was…

Shiro’s heart pounded nervously as he opened the door.

“Matt,” he said warmly, giving the delivery man a small smile even as he awkwardly jutted out his leg to prevent an ecstatic Champion from escaping.  

Matt was looking down at his clipboard, but Shiro could just make out his sly smirk. “Hey big guy, I’ve come to deliver your… _huge package_.”

Oh, dear god.

“I-I-um…” Shiro’s useless mouth stuttered like a dubstep song.

“Don’t worry, jelly bean, I can do this…all…day…” Matt trailed off as he looked up at Shiro. “Oh, fuck.”

Shiro looked around, suddenly terrified he’d forgotten to put pants on or something. But no, he always dressed perfectly for class because he was terrified he might accidentally turn on the video cam or something in the middle of class.

“What-Champion, _sit_ \- what’s wrong?” Shiro asked, trying and failing to lean against the doorframe casually. He crossed his arms over his chest, but that only made Matt choke slightly.

Matt gaped at him before clamping his mouth shut and swallowing thickly. “Oh, shit! Don’t tell my manager I said ‘fuck’! I-I just was surprised because you’re wearing glasses.”

Glasses? Oh, Shiro hadn’t taken them off once class finished! He probably looked like a total dork. Way to impress the cute delivery man, Shiro.

“Oh, uh, I just wear them for reading and…yeah.” Self-consciously, Shiro reached up to take them off.

Matt made an odd noise that sounded vaguely like disappointment as Shiro tucked the glasses into his shirt pocket.

They awkwardly stared at each other for what felt like forever before Matt snapped to attention.

“Well, now that you’ve broken my _brain_ , and that in and of itself is quite the feat, let me tell you, I come bearing gifts.” He turned around to bend down and pick up a box.

Shiro’s eyes snapped right to that ass, drawn to it like a moth to a flame. Those uniform pants were criminally tight, hugging every curve. Seriously, were they tailormade or something!? He tore his eyes away from the sight, clearing his throat nervously as Matt turned back to him.

“Here’s your fruits and veggies, gotta keep up that rockin’ bod, yeah?”

Shiro didn’t know what to say to that and so he wisely said nothing, just turned inside to place the box next to the front door.

“And here’s your…meat.” Matt gave him a sly smirk. “Don’t worry, I know how to handle the _beef_.”

Shiro groaned, putting his face in his hand to hide his smile. “Do these lines usually work for you?”

“They’re working right now, aren’t they?”

Well, Shiro couldn’t really deny that.

Shiro hoped his face wasn’t flushing too horribly as he placed the remaining boxes into his house.  Matt had been flirting with him from day one, always leaving Shiro unbalanced while simultaneously floating with happiness and a feeling he didn’t dare examine too closely. Matt just had that effect on people, or, at least, he did on Shiro. Matt was _funny_ , always making Shiro laugh. To add to it all, he was _hot_ with his long hair tied back in a loose ponytail and his golden-brown eyes sparkling with mischief and intelligence.

Shiro always found himself looking forward to his weekly grocery delivery.

As Matt handed him the final box, he paused to look up at Shiro.

“Well, that’s the last of it,” he swallowed nervously. “I just, uh, I just have to ask you one more thing.”

Shiro frowned, watching as Matt shuffled, uncharacteristically nervous.

“Um, can I take you out for coffee sometime?”

“No!”

Matt blinked, startled at Shiro’s vehemence. “Oh, um, okay. This is awkward. I’ll just…go.”

He took one last look at Shiro, his golden-brown eyes crumbling along with Shiro’s heart. It had been so long since Shiro had felt frustrated with his illness, he thought he’d come to terms with it long ago, but he hadn’t had anything he could lose then and now…

He didn’t- no, he _couldn’t_ watch Matt walk away.

But the thought of stepping outside, even just for a quick coffee, left his stomach roiling with anxiety.

“Wait!” Shiro said, arm darting forward to snatch Matt’s wrist and stop him from leaving. His skin was soft and Shiro’s heart skipped into overdrive. “I-I mean. I’d love to, but I can’t-”

Dammit. Why couldn’t he just get it out? It was probably for the best that he let Matt know that he could potentially be dating a total coward.

Matt watched him patiently, doing nothing to pull his wrist from Shiro’s shaky grip.

“I-I can’t go outside.”

 “Dude, I know you’re a vampire,” Matt said calmly, looking way too at ease about the prospect. “I got you.”

“I-what? No!”

“It’s okay, I won’t tell anyone, but only if you bite me, like, right now. I need to live forever if I want to have enough time to make all the things I’ve got spinning around in my head.”

This was…not how Shiro expected this conversation to go.

“I’m not _biting_ you,” Shiro hissed, embarrassed. “I’m not a vampire. I just have agoraphobia.”

Matt grinned up at him. “See, was that so hard?”

Did…did he just run with the vampire thing to relax Shiro?

Warmth swept through him like a cup of hot chocolate, sinking into his skin and leaving him smiling in a way he hadn’t for a very long time. Matt reached forward with his free hand and patted him gently on the cheek.

“You should smile more often. It looks great on you.”

Shiro flushed, covering his face with his hand. Matt was going to be the death of him. “I-I can’t go out for coffee, but can I invite you over for some?”

Matt smirked, taking a step back towards his cart. “I’m off at five, does that work for you?”

Shiro nodded enthusiastically, gripping the edge of his doorway as if it would help slow down his pounding heart.

“It’s a date then.” Matt shot at him with some finger guns before grabbing his cart. “Don’t worry, stud muffin, we’re gonna turn your mental illness into mental wellness.”

Shiro groaned. “You’re ridiculous.”

“I’m not about to deny that. See you after five!”

“Don’t be late,” Shiro smiled.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to talk to me about Voltron on [Tumblr](http://eilera-chan.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
